renegade_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Pharetra (patrol carrier)
Pharetra Class: Patrol Corvette Carrier Operators: TOG Navy Mass: 2,143 tons Cost: 14,439,000 talents Engines: :Center Engine Rating (9,500) Thrust: 2 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::1 5/6 (turret) ::1 5/6 (turret) ::1 5/6 (turret) ::Auto Hardpoint 37.5/20 (turret) Fighters: 6 at 130 tons (one Squadron) Small Craft: None Cargo: 100 tons Crew: 5 Passengers: 12 (6 pilots + 6 technicians) Marines: 0 Extras: Anti-Grav Drives Overview In 6894, the TOG Imperial Naval Procurement Board sent design specifications for a corvette to Edo, a well-known manufacturer of small cargo ships. The project coordinator, Jubal Promi, informed Edo that several other firms were already submitting designs and that competition would be stiff. The corvette project also had the highest possible security classification. Jubal said that the Procurement Board could not reveal the names of the other competing firms, and threatened Edo and us employees with harsh penalties if the project‘s security were compromised. The design specifications called for an FTL ship capable of carrying six Spiculums and with enough crew space to transport the additional pilots and maintenance technicians. The ship would also need enough extra ordnance to allow the fighters to launch at least three fully-armed sorties. Thrust, defensive armament, and shields needed to be strong enough to allow the ship to survive an attack by a squadron of Cheetahs for a period long enough to reach T-space velocity. Though the project was under heavy security, Jubal Promi was especially helpful to Edo. Five times the project coordinator reviewed Edo's price offer, and five times he told the firm's representatives of a better offer by a competitor. Edo slowly lowered their bid price to the bone. and then some. Finally, Promi adjudged Edo's bid to be competitive enough that he would submit the design to the Naval Procurement Board. After review of the design, Edo was awarded the contract and the Pharetra was placed into production. The financial strain on the company was so enormous however, that Edo began to teeter on the edge of bankruptcy. Edo's executives were forced to ask the Imperial Navy to renegotiate their bid price or else go out of business. During these negotiations, they learned that Promi had lied, and that there had never been any other bidders for the corvette project. Promi had used the project's high-security classification to manipulate Edo to lower its bid for the Pharetra. As a result, the firm was able to increase the cost of the ship enough to stay solvent. Promi was lightly reprimanded for unethical behavior, and then promoted to project coordinator for the Zeus-class battle cruiser project. The Pharetra is the standard squadron carrier used throughout Shannedam County. In most cases, the Pharetra-class ships carry only medium fighters, with other ships carrying the light fighters. However, some reports indicate that Pharetra are being assigned to carry Arcubalista recon squadrons. Variants Pharetra-T: Designed for deploying Thor satellites. The 6 Thor satellites replace the 6 fighters.Distant Fire, p. 41 Category:A to Z Index Category:TOG Ships Category:Corvettes Category:Patrol-class Vessels Category:Carriers (CV)